The present disclosure relates to a micro-dosing pump and to a method for producing a micro-dosing pump.
Micro-dosing pumps are often complicated and expensive to produce if, at the same time, it is necessary to meet the stringent demands regarding their inherent safety functions. For insulin pumps for example, it is necessary to guarantee that no discharge of insulin can inadvertently take place under any circumstances, since this can have serious consequences for the health of patients. The high-precision dispensing of the required dose quantities must therefore be guaranteed under all circumstances.
Although the modified axial piston pump from EP 1 966 490 B1, which is based on injection-molded components, provides all safety features while being relatively inexpensive to produce, there are certain limits here to the degree of miniaturization, since it involves a three-dimensional arrangement of individual 3D components, which also have to be three-dimensionally structured on the sides, for example. The required manufacturing tolerances in this case dictate certain minimum dimensions, and the piston requires a minimum length for a functioning piston guide.